


Абонент недоступен

by WriteWolf



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Birthday, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 22:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19473571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriteWolf/pseuds/WriteWolf





	Абонент недоступен

Баки никогда не просыпался раньше Стива. Это правило было негласным, но абсолютно непреложным — для того, чтобы Баки выбрался из постели раньше него, должно было произойти что-то по-настоящему экстраординарное. И при этом безопасное, не требующее вмешательства Капитана Америка.  
  
Например, день рождения Стива.  
  
И вот сейчас Баки, торопливо выключив вибрацию будильника и отчаянно зевая, с явной неохотой поднимался из постели. Стив, конечно, тоже проснулся — как иначе, если Баки выскользнул из его объятий, оставив только нагретое место. Но все же, тихо наблюдая за осторожничающим Баки, не стал себя выдавать, чувствуя, как для него это важно.  
  
В июле светает рано, так что солнце уже пробивалось сквозь занавески, заставляя Баки щуриться, а его волосы — мягко блестеть. Он весь был такой мягкий и уютный, домашний, Стиву совсем не хотелось отпускать его даже по поводу, связанному с праздником. Только утянуть его обратно в постель, прижать к себе и ласкать, самому расплавляясь в крепких объятиях. В конце концов, у Стива сегодня день рождения, разве его желания не должны исполняться?  
  
Но он все же не шевельнулся и даже мгновенно закрыл глаза, едва заметив, что Баки собирается обернуться.  
  
Баки вышел из спальни, а через минуту со стороны ванной послышался плеск воды. Можно было встать, прийти к нему в душ — Баки точно не расстроится от такого сюрприза. Но что бы он там ни задумал, сделать он этого не сможет, а сходить с ним в душ Стив может и завтра.  
  
Несмотря на все эти доводы, Стив все равно ощутил возбуждение — лёгкое, мягко собирающееся внизу живота и вырывающее из памяти моменты прошедшей ночи. Но вместе с ним в теле поселилась тянущая нега, снова погружающая в полудрему, полную жарких образов и воспоминаний.  
  
Когда Баки вернулся в комнату — по-прежнему без одежды, даже полотенцем не удосужился обмотаться, — Стив приоткрыл глаза и тут же снова закрыл, поняв, что просто не вытерпит смотреть на то, как Баки, наклонившись, роется в шкафу.  
  
Теперь Стив мог только слышать и осязать его присутствие — короткий звук застегнутой ширинки джинс, пара шагов к зеркалу, тихое шуршание ткани надеваемой футболки. Сознание охотно дорисовывало в голове образ, в мельчайших деталях воспроизводя прорисовывающиеся сквозь одежду мускулы, обтянутые грубым денимом бедра и недовольный взгляд, который Баки вечно бросал на свое отражение по утрам, недовольный необходимостью возиться с расчесыванием волос. Но в то же время, сколько ни ругался, стричь их он тоже не хотел.  
  
Шаги вернулись к постели, и Стив ощутил, как сердце невольно замерло — от понимания, что Баки смотрит на него, и лёгкого трепета из-за того, что он практически следил за его сборами.  
  
Матрас мягко прогнулся под тяжестью, а ещё через несколько мгновений к щеке Стива прижались тёплые губы. А потом ещё раз и ещё, приближаясь к слишком чувствительной области возле уха. Ещё один поцелуй, и Стив точно бездарно выдаст себя, дрогнув под лаской.  
  
Но Баки все же остановился и тихо шепнул, улыбаясь — эту улыбку Стив отлично слышал в голосе, а представлял ещё лучше:  
  
— Не скучай, родной, я скоро вернусь, — то ли знал, что Стив не спит, то ли просто не мог уйти, не сказав ничего. Но Стив решил играть до конца, не отвлекая Баки — только сонно потянулся навстречу, надеясь, что это движение выглядит достаточно достоверным для спящего.  
  
Баки снова поцеловал его в щеку и отстранился, заодно поправив одеяло. Вскоре Стив услышал негромкий щелчок замка входной двери, и квартира снова погрузилась в сонную тишину.  
  
Стив тут же притянул к себе подушку Баки, уткнулся в неё, втягивая его запах, и снова погрузился в неглубокую, но уютную дрему, смешивающую мысли и сновидения. По всем законам жанра в ближайшие несколько минут на город обязана обрушиться какая-нибудь катастрофа, гарантированно портящая праздник, но Стив усилием воли заставил себя не переживать из-за таких мыслей и просто наслаждаться моментом спокойствия.  
  
В итоге Стив все же заснул и пропустил возвращение Баки. По спальне разнесся запах свежего кофе и выпечки, а через несколько мгновений Стив ощутил лёгкий поцелуй в лоб.  
  
— Доброе утро, — тепло улыбнулся Баки, едва Стив открыл глаза. Он был уже в домашнем и сидел, подобрав одну ногу под себя. Стив проморгался, сбрасывая оковы сна, и улыбнулся ему в ответ:  
  
— Доброе. Ты сегодня рано.  
  
— Есть повод, — Баки хмыкнул и кивнул на стоявший на прикроватном столике поднос. — Завтрак в постель!  
  
— М-м-м, — Стив потянулся, не поднимаясь, и неожиданно сгреб Баки в объятия, повалив на себя, — он может подождать пару минут?  
  
— Капитан, что о тебе скажут твои соратники?! — Баки рассмеялся, охотно прижимаясь к нему. — Как же подъем с первыми лучами солнца и тренировки?  
  
— Только не сегодня. Пусть хоть сами приходят, — в ужасе содрогнулся Стив, утыкаясь в колючий подбородок. Идти и правда никуда не хотелось, только валяться в обнимку с Баки.  
  
— Не придут, я договорился, — негромко ответил Баки.  
  
— Надеюсь, обошлось без угроз? — насмешливо уточнил Стив, окончательно расслабляясь.  
  
— Может быть, — уклончиво хмыкнул Баки. — Но в любом случае, до вечера нас никто не ждёт. А там — вечеринка и салюты.  
  
— Хорошо, что в этом году удалось отделаться записью поздравления, — Стив поежился, представив, каково было бы в очередной раз толкать поздравительную речь в форме Капитана перед зрителями. В последнее время «обязательная» часть образа отчего-то давила ещё сильнее, чем прежде. — Угораздило же меня родиться в День независимости...  
  
— Твои родители знали, когда рожать героя Америки!  
  
— Мои родители были ирландцами! — возмущенно фыркнул Стив.  
  
— Всё в порядке, никто не будет от тебя ничего требовать... — Баки успокаивающе погладил его по волосам и поцеловал в уголок губ.  
  
Стив тут же кивнул и повернулся так, чтобы встретиться с ним губами. Прикрыв глаза, он тесно прижался к Баки, позволяя всем сторонним мыслям вылететь из головы и чувствуя только горячие руки, скользящие по телу.  
  
— С днем рождения, Стив, — тихо прошептал Баки, прервав поцелуй. — Теперь ты совсем взрослый, — не удержавшись, добавил он.  
  
— Кто бы говорил! Ты все ещё старше меня!  
  
— Раньше тебя это задевало, — привычно поддел его Баки, ухмыляясь.  
  
— Меня скорее задевала разница в росте, а не возрасте. — С этими словами Стив обхватил Баки за талию и перевернул на спину, оказавшись сверху. Тот сверкнул глазами, глядя на него, и облизал губы.  
  
— Кофе остывает... — напомнил Баки, даже не пытаясь освободиться.  
  
— Ничего, я люблю холодный. — Стив опустился на него всем весом, заставив охнуть от стиснувших задницу ладоней.  
  
Еще несколько секунд назад ехидно щурившийся Баки мгновенно преобразился — расслабился, прижимаясь к Стиву, и протяжно и сладко застонал, приоткрыв рот, который Стив тут же запечатал глубоким поцелуем. Каким-то неведомым образом Баки всегда удавалось отзываться на ласку именно так, как Стиву хотелось — или же Стиву просто нравилось все, что Баки готов был давать и брать. Вот и сейчас: Баки плавно повел бедрами, одной рукой стягивая с себя штаны вместе с бельём, но остановился на полпути и обхватил Стива за задницу, оставив собственные ноги спутанными одеждой. Стив притянул его к себе ещё теснее, скользнул пальцами между ягодиц и замер, нащупав металлическую твёрдость стопора плага.  
  
— Подумал, ты будешь рад не тратить время на растягивание меня, — не дожидаясь вопроса, тихо прошептал Баки.  
  
— Я люблю тебя растягивать, — дотошно уточнил Стив, прекрасно зная, что Баки в курсе, и аккуратно провернул плаг, чувствуя, как легко он скользит. — Ты ходил так на улицу?  
  
От мысли, что пока он следил за Баки с утра, у того в заднице была игрушка, Стива повело ещё сильнее. Он качнул плаг за стопор, и Баки почти заскулил, вскидывая бедра:  
  
— Д-да, Стив... Мечтал, как вернусь и сяду на твой член, но так... а-ах, так ещё лучше. — Баки дернулся под ним, но не смог развести ноги и отчаянно застонал, впиваясь поцелуем в шею.  
  
Стив ощущал, как член Баки напряжённо подрагивает, зажатый между их животами. Он убрал руку с задницы, так и не вытащив плаг, только жадно сжал его бок и раздвинул ноги сам, седлая Баки и не позволяя ему двигаться. Он сжал его ноги коленями и потерся пахом, так, чтобы его собственный член прижался к Баки, влажно скользя по смешавшейся смазке. Баки застонал в голос и беспомощно вцепился в плечи Стива, глядя на него мутными от желания глазами.  
  
— Ты кончил, пока растягивал себя в душе? — хрипло продолжил Стив. В ушах шумела кровь, до невозможности хотелось войти в него, почувствовать тесную глубину и жар вокруг члена, но Баки любил эти разговоры до одури, и Стив просто не мог упустить такую возможность.  
  
— Нет, Стив. Я хотел, но сдержался, потому что... — Баки захлебнулся стоном, когда Стив вновь двинул бедрами, ещё теснее прижав их члены друг к другу, и теперь непрерывно терся о него. — Потому что хотел кончить с тобой, хотел чувствовать тебя, только тебя, Стив...  
  
Стив завороженно смотрел на него: яркие губы, которые Баки то и дело облизывал, дрожащие ресницы и огромные бездонные зрачки, одновременно смотрящие Стиву в глаза и сквозь него, пробегающие по всему телу судороги и стекающие с висков капельки пота. Баки был на самой грани, подрагивал, стараясь двигаться вместе со Стивом, и почти непрерывно стонал, отзываясь на каждое движение.  
  
Стив мог остановиться. Подняться, вытащить плаг, заставив Баки беспомощно биться на постели в ожидании возможности кончить, перевернуть его... но сейчас было не время для таких игр. Стив накрыл рот Баки своим, глубоко проникая языком, протиснул ладонь между животами и сжал члены, мгновенно ощутив, как Баки весь подобрался, буквально за секунду... и кончил, застонав в поцелуй, залил его руку и живот, выгибаясь и крупно дрожа.  
  
А ещё через несколько мгновений, едва сфокусировав взгляд на Стиве, хрипло прошептал:  
  
— Кончишь в меня?  
  
  
В дверь позвонили где-то через час — Баки едва успел выкинуть салфетки, которыми они вытирались, и устроиться у Стива на груди, так что Стив отлично почувствовал глухой рык, которым Баки отозвался на звонок.  
  
— Ш-ш-ш, Бак, я схожу сам. — Он поцеловал Баки в макушку. — Все в порядке, это в любом случае должно было случиться.  
  
— Я понимаю, — Баки вздохнул и поднялся первым. — Но пойду с тобой.  
  
— Хоть трусы натяни.  
  
— Не заслужили!  
  
— Не заслужили видеть твою задницу! — Стив кинул в него боксеры, а сам уже надевал домашние штаны. Звонок прозвучал еще раз. — Да иду я!  
  
На пороге обнаружились Сэм и Скотт, оба улыбавшиеся до ушей ровно до того момента, как заметили мрачнющего Баки в одном белье за спиной Стива.  
  
— Привет, кажется, мы чему-то помешали?.. — ухмыльнулся Сэм.  
  
— Если бы вы чему-то успели помешать, ты бы сейчас об этом не спрашивал, — отрезал Баки прежде, чем Стив успел закрыть его спиной.  
  
— Привет, Стив! — радостно выпалил Скотт. Как обычно, его настрой ничего не могло испортить. — Мы просто зашли сказать, что ждем тебя… то есть вас, сегодня вечером в шесть на крыше!  
  
— Да, конечно, без проблем, — Стив улыбнулся, пожимая руки обоим. — Обязательно будем.  
  
Он спиной чувствовал, что Баки готов сказать что-то еще, и не глядя пихнул его локтем. В ответ Баки тихо хмыкнул, а через несколько секунд Стив ощутил, как металлические пальцы довольно настойчиво прошлись вдоль его позвоночника и оттянули резинку штанов над задницей. Стив невольно вздрогнул, но не решился снова его пихнуть, опасаясь привлечь лишнее внимание. Сэм пустился в описание грядущей вечеринки, Скотт ему поддакивал и обещал притащить даже Бартона, хотя тот наверняка не сможет оставить семью в день праздника.  
  
А Баки, не встретив никакого серьезного сопротивления, пробрался ладонью в штаны и обхватил Стива за зад. Стив мгновенно пожалел о том, что не надел белья — прикосновения ощущались слишком ярко, особенно когда Баки коснулся его между ягодиц. Почти ощущая его ухмылку, Стив понимал, что Баки нужно бы остановить. Но от мысли, что он трогает его задницу в присутствии других членов команды, Стиву вдруг стало очень-очень жарко, так, что на щеках проступил румянец. Это было слишком, так делать уж точно нельзя, вдруг они заметят и спросят…  
  
— … А еще Тони обещал подогнать какой-то фейерверк, говорит, ничего круче мы не видели! –перебил Сэма Скотт, но Стив все равно давно потерял нить разговора. — Ты не против, если я приведу Кэсси?  
  
— Н-нет, не против! — Стив тяжело мотнул головой, стараясь избавиться от заволакивающего сознание желания. — Само собой, приводи. А ей не будет здесь скучно?  
  
— На Базе Мстителей? Брось, старик, все дети мечтают тут побывать! — хохотнул Сэм.  
  
— Ага, да, ты прав. — Пальцы Баки размеренно гладили Стива между ягодиц — еще несколько движений, и стояк сдаст его с потрохами. — Извините, ребят, увидимся вечером, хорошо?  
  
— Ты не хочешь обсудить меню? — чуть расстроенно протянул Скотт. — Мы никак…  
  
— Нет, я полностью доверюсь вашему мнению. И Баки тоже! — торопливо добавил Стив, подозревая, что тот запросто может затянуть разговор, просто чтобы поиздеваться над ним еще. — До вечера, рад был увидеться!  
  
— С днем рождения, Стив! — хором ответили Скотт и Сэм, наконец отступая в коридор.  
  
— Спасибо, спасибо… — небрежно кивнул Стив, наконец получив возможность закрыть дверь. Развернувшись, он схватил Баки за плечи и рывком прижал к стене, не заботясь о том, что шум могут услышать. — Что ты творишь?! Они же могли заметить! — и, не дожидаясь ответа, жадно впился в изогнутые в ухмылке губы, всем телом прижавшись к Баки.  
  
В этот момент зазвонил телефон. Стив не собирался отвечать, но все же невольно кинул взгляд на дисплей и увидел, что звонит Росс.  
  
— Блядь… Бак, мне надо ответить, это может быть что-то важное. — Стив мягко отстранился от Баки и поцеловал его в нос. — И, пожалуйста, потерпи. После разговора — все, что угодно.  
  
— Ну, хорошо. — Баки прищурился и кивнул. — Я пока кофе разогрею.  
  
— Точно, я совсем забыл! Прости… — покаялся Стив. Баки ради него пошел с утра в кофейню, а он…  
  
— Хей, все в порядке! — Баки насмешливо фыркнул и кивнул на мобильник. — Давай, а то изведется же.  
  
Стив торопливо схватил телефон, молясь, чтобы Росс не потребовал от него ничего срочного, и проводил ушедшего на кухню Баки голодным взглядом.  
  
— Слушаю, сэр!  
  
Через двадцать минут Стив наконец добрался до кухни сам и упал на стул с совершенно вымотанным видом. Баки протянул ему кофе и уточнил:  
  
— Поздравлял?  
  
— Ага. — Стив благодарно кивнул и вцепился в кофе. — Бак, он же меня терпеть не может!  
  
— Но дружить с тобой все равно выгоднее, чем ссориться.  
  
— Какая дружба, мне из-за него пришлось четверть часа сидеть с телефоном и слушать!  
  
— И наверняка под запись, — сочувственно вздохнул Баки, вставая у него за спиной и разминая плечи. — Кто позвонит следующий, президент?  
  
— Ну уж нет!  
  
Из комнаты донесся переливчатый сигнал входящего вызова.  
  
  
_«Нат, можно как-то удалить номер Стива из чужих телефонов?»_  
  
 _«Если у нас получится эти телефоны украсть — без проблем, а что?»_  
  
 _«В таком случае, предлагаю украсть телефоны всех более-менее известных политиков, потому что они с него не слезают уже полдня!»_  
  
 _«Извини, потом придется красть их повторно и возвращать его номер, потому что в другие дни они звонят потому, что на их страну напали инопланетные террористы»_  
  
 _«Черт, ты права. Все равно спасибо»_  
  
 _«Было бы за что»_  
  
  
Баки понимал, что Стив чувствует себя обязанным отвечать на звонки, но на исходе второго часа уже начал злиться. Через пару часов им нужно было собираться на вечеринку, а Стив едва успел перекусить и сходить в душ. Баки за это время выбрал одежду для них обоих, прибрался, перестелил постельное белье и трижды перепроверил подарок — огромный набор принадлежностей для рисования, который он собирал на протяжении месяца, почти непрерывно консультируясь с тематическими форумами. Это оказалось тем еще вызовом, так как Баки совершенно не разбирался в теме, но итогом, кажется, по праву можно было гордиться. И оттого еще обиднее, что Стиву придется принимать подарки усталым и раздраженным бесконечными звонками людей, которые хотят не столько поздравить его, сколько напомнить о собственном существовании и важности.  
  
Да пошли они нахер!  
  
Баки зашел в спальню и обнаружил Стива сидящим на постели. Подойдя, он бесцеремонно выхватил из его руки телефон и сунул к себе в карман.  
  
— Все, на сегодня разговоры окончены. — Баки свел брови, видя, что Стив хочет возразить, — и никаких «но»! Я буду отвечать сам, а если там нет ничего срочного — посылать их подальше.  
  
— Бак…  
  
— Стив, ты не должен тратить на них свой день рождения! — Баки погладил его по волосам, прося поднять голову, но Стив вместо этого обнял его за талию и уткнулся в живот. — Все, больше никто тебя не потревожит… — он зарылся пальцами в отросшие пряди, которые Стив еще не успел уложить, и расслабляюще погладил. — Сегодня только друзья и веселье, хорошо?  
  
— Звучит неплохо, — наконец, отозвался Стив, и Баки услышал в его голосе долгожданную улыбку.  
  
— Извини, мне стоило сделать это раньше.  
  
— Ну, там была пара интересных звонков. — Стив пожал плечами. — Т’Чалла, например.  
  
— Он не приедет? — поинтересовался Баки, продолжая методично превращать волосы Стива в подобие вороньего гнезда. Но пока Стив сам ластился под его пальцы, расслабляясь и разве что не мурлыча в ответ на ласку, все остальное было совершенно не важно.  
  
— Нет, у них снова проблемы на границах, уже второй месяц… От помощи он отказывается, но, может, все же слетаем на всякий случай?  
  
— Я свяжусь с Шури, узнаю, можно ли нам без спроса появляться на их территории, — с привычной осторожностью уточнил Баки. — Хоть завтра. И надо будет узнать, есть ли свободный джет.  
  
— Спасибо, Бак, — Стив улыбнулся и с блаженным вздохом забрался ладонями под его футболку, а потом задрал ее на животе, прижавшись щекой. Баки погладил его по плечам, чувствуя, как из мышц уходит напряжение, и успокоенно поцеловал в макушку. Никто не смеет портить сегодняшний праздник, и он, Баки, приложит все усилия к тому, чтобы Стиву было хорошо.  
  
Повинуясь его рукам, Баки сел Стиву на колени и оказался в крепких, почти до хруста ребер, объятиях. Стив ничего не говорил, а Баки не спрашивал — просто обнял его в ответ с той же силой, чувствуя теплое дыхание на шее. В такие моменты им не был нужен никто — только они двое, понимающие друг друга без слов и принадлежащие друг другу в той же мере, в какой принадлежат самим себе.  
  
— Иногда я оглядываюсь назад и не верю, что мы с тобой из прошлого. Я помню все, что было в то время, но это настолько невероятно, что большую часть времени я будто отсекаю от себя все эти воспоминания, — негромко произнес Стив, словно делясь с Баки самым большим секретом. — Меня часто спрашивают, насколько жизнь сейчас отличается от той, как будто ждут, что я начну хвалить прошлое или настоящее… а я ту жизнь почти не помню, понимаешь? В ней был какой-то другой я, которого больше нет.  
  
— Я знаю, о чем ты, Стив. — Баки закусил губу и прижался подбородком к щекочущим волосам. — Словно нынешний ты видел того, предыдущего, только со стороны, или вообще, читал о нем в книге.  
  
— Да, — Стив встрепенулся и поднял голову, заглядывая Баки в глаза, — ты понимаешь…  
  
Баки улыбнулся, надеясь, что Стив не заметит, что у него защипало глаза, и кивнул:  
  
— Но помнишь… ты говорил мне, что я не изменился, а я не верил? Что ты видишь во мне… того, другого Баки из прошлого?  
  
— Вижу, Бак. — Стив ласково дотронулся до его щеки. — Всегда.  
  
— А я вижу все того же сопляка, который готов вступиться за незнакомую девчонку против троих парней или полезть за щенком в ледяную воду. — Баки честно старался не моргать и говорить как можно ровнее. — Видимо… мы никуда не девались. Просто наконец смогли найти свое место в этом мире и отпустить старый. Я бы хотел так думать.  
  
Стив несколько секунд размышлял над этими словами, завороженно глядя ему в глаза, и наконец медленно кивнул, а потом улыбнулся — светло и как-то очень легко, словно отпуская с души тяжкий груз.  
  
— Да, похоже на то. — Он заправил Баки за ухо выбившуюся прядь. — Мы здесь… неплохо вписались, верно?  
  
— Еще как, — Баки усмехнулся и прижал ладонь к его щеке. — А каких слов от тебя ждут остальные — исключительно их проблема, Стив.  
  
Стив кивнул и потянулся за поцелуем, снова прижимая Баки крепче. Не слишком размышляя, Баки повалил его на кровать и ухмыльнулся:  
  
— А еще у нас есть как минимум полчаса до сборов, — он — Он вздрогнул и откинул в сторону зазвонивший в кармане телефон. — Подождут.  
  
— Принято!


End file.
